Return Of Sams Bad Romance
by Emogirx3
Summary: After Gregor/Elliot and Sam break up Now 3 years later Gregor Gets a wish from deseria the geni ghost to become half ghost to get Rid of Sam for dumping him and leaving him for Danny. Dxs. ExS?
1. Haunting Dreamz

Danny and Sam story By Emogirx3

Return Of Sams Bad Romance

Chapter 1: My haunting Dreams.

In school Sam walks in the hallway with Danny and Tucker on her sides but when she relizes that No oene is there any school am though to herself, Was there a fire drill and shes the only one who didnt hear the siren go of? At the end of the hallway Sam saw a Shawdow. Sam just looked at it a while until it started comming up to her. Sams eyes went big running down the school hall way waiting for Danny to come save her but never showed. It was a dead end,Sam got in the corner in hallway hoping the ghost wont hurt her.

Just then The ghost came up to Sam, but it wasent a ghost..it was Elliot. Sam stared at him for a long time waiting for him to say somthing. ''Hey Sam'' Ellion said in his normal voice w/ out the fake accent. ''hi'' sam said then He Came Over slow to her, reaching for his poket..Just then He held out a gun. Sam screamed but he shot her once she started screaming.

''Ahhhhh!'' Sam screamed

just then her parents walked in ''Sam!'' They both screamed at the same time.''Are you alright sweet heart?''. ''Yeah..i guess.'' Sam looked at her alarm It was 1:40am in the morning. ''I should go back to bed'' sam got under her covers pretending to sleep untill her parents left the room. After thery left sam got up and sat on her bed trying to get the terible dream out of her head about the guy that lied and hurt her.A Tear droped from her eye and whipped it right away. Sam didnt go back to bed she just had visions about elliot and the revenge he get on her for breaking up with him

Sam looked down and looked at the ring danny gave her and smiled at it.

eventually Sam did go back to bed praying she would not have a dream about him..but she did. Sam had the same dream but this time he harrased her and starting hurting her saying'' your gonna pay for leaving me for that ghost. Sam woke up again screaming but her parents didnt come back in her room. She sat up on her bed and started screaming under her covers trying to for get the dreams that haunted her. She looked at her alarm clock it was 6:30 and got up and got ready for school. Sam didnt go down stairs for breakfast. She was do freaked out about her dreams that she know that she would have again.

Sam looked into her mirror in herbathroom and started sobbing. She took Her hairbrush and threw it against her bathroom she calmed down she look atd at the time, it was 7:40am ''im gonna be late!'' sam screamed and rushed down the stairs whipping the tears out of her eyes not making contact with her parents.

She ran out the door not gonna think about the dreams she had and might become reality.

Sorry this chapter is short ill make them longer as a go and more romance and ect. and lots of DxS :3


	2. bad day

Danny and Sam story By Emogirx3

.Love Betrayel .

Chapter 1: The new begining

One day at the nasty burger Danny,Sam, and Tucker they were trying to catch the box ghost while he was was in the back of the restrant throwing boxes of patties and knifes and ect., Screaming ''I am the Box Ghost!''While Danny was fighting him one of the knife cut his side but not badly. Eventually he got the Box Ghost in the fenten thermos. While He was changing back into his human form Sam Said with shock ''Danny,Are you ok?''.''Yeah im ok'' Danny said. Tucker came running over holding out his PDA saying ''Hey guys I just remembered that the dance is coming up in a week, and we still don't have dates''.''Speek for yourself Tucker you that me and sam are going to the dance together'' Danny said. Tucker signed ''right'', ''You can always ask valerey to go with you'' Sam said. ''Of Course!'' Tucker said excitedly running out of the nasty burger screaming ''hey val wait up!'', Danny Started laughing while sam signed. ''Are you ok Sam?'' Danny said. Sam looked up at Danny and said ''Its just that now everybody knows your danny phantom and Paulina will probably try to steel you away or try to get rid of me''.Danny went over to sam and gave her a hug and said '' its you I like sam, I wont let her get in between us.''.It was quiet for a moment and sam gave him a kiss on his cheek and said ''thanks'' Danny let go of her and smilled at her for two seconds and Then Sam looked at her clock and said ''Oh my gosh I gotta get home!'What for?'' Danny said confused. Well ever since you revealed your identity and my parents know were dating my parents have been way to over protective…'' Sam said annoyed. ''Ohh Danny said''.''Wanna ride back'' Danny said in a happy voice. Sam Smiled and shook her head''.That second danny lifter her and flew quickly out of the nasty burger. Before Dany brought her home he flew high in the air and starting doing started screaming while danny was laughing. Eventually He Flew through her window and placed her on her bed. Danny kissed sam on her head and said ''See you tomorrow..I love you Sam''.Sam smiled back at him and Said'' Love you to''. Danny Flew out of her room and said ''YES!''.Sam looked at the ring danny gave her and smiled at it and said too herself''Me and Dannys New beginning''

Chapter 2: New Student

The next day Danny and Sam were walking down the hallway trying to find Tucker so they could all go to lunch together. Evantually they gave up and Started headed down to lunch, Paulina was hiding at the corner and tripped Sam. Paulina started laughing and said ''Hi Danny, or should I say ghost boy''.Danny looked at her and them helped sam up.''Soo Danny I was wondering, would you go to the dance with me?''Paulina said with a half smile on her face.''You know Im going with sam'' Danny sid angerly. Paulina looked at Sam and said''Why her shes not even popular like me and shes just a geeky goth girl''. Sam looked her like she was about to cry but also like she wanted to punch her across the face''. Sam grabbed Danny's arm and walked into the cafeteria. Tucker ran up to them and said ''hey guys, so what took you so long to get here''. ''We were looking for you and then ran into paulina trying to make me her girlfriend.''.Tucker said ''Ohh so nothing new.'' Tucker Said with a slight laugh.''Yep'' Danny said chuckling. While They Were talking Sam noticed someone sitting at their table.''Whos that guy sitting at are table?'' Sam said confused. ''Ohh yeah I forgot to tell you,I was told to show him around the school so he might be hanging with us for a while.'' Danny and Sam Started at him for a Danny, Sam ,And tucker started walking toward him''.Once they got over there he didn't seem to noticed them mabey because he was shoving his face in his food. After they sat down then he looked up. He had Black emoish looking hair with a red streak,His eyes were gray and with an eyebrow piercing. He Just stood there in shock looking at Danny,Then Said ''Hey, aren't you The Danny phatom that saved the world?'' Danny had a proud smile and said ''Yep''.''Im David I just got transferred here. ''Cool, were did you transfour from?'' Danny ask with that proud smile still on his eyes Went wide and Said''Well….Its somewere in….ummm''.Before he could answer dannys ghost scent when off. People started running from the cafeteria. David didn't move he just stood there like this wasent the first time,like he was used to all this.''IM GOING GHOST!'' Danny said. He transformed into his ghost half attacking the ghost. Danny looked at the ghost with a weird expression on his never seen this ghost before. The ghost was in a black robe like the grim reaper he was holding a a long stick with a shape of a wolf on the ghost Started at danny with his hands glowing red. The hit knocked danny two rooms away from the cafeteria. Sam and Tucker looked at the ghost with shock and then noticed that David was turned back to the ghost and before could blast Sam and tucker Danny blasted the ghost and fell into one pots in the kitchen .Right When Danny was about to put the ghost in the fenton thermos another ghost came up behind him and blasted him with their ghost and sam just stood there in shock.''Danny Got up and turned to the ghost that blasted had a black hood like the other ghost but no robe, he was just wearing a black shirt and black pants with a wolf claws and a wolf looking tail. Danny was to weak to attack Wolf tail ghost started at him again just then sam screamed''Leave him alone!'' Sam took one of the cafeteria knifes and stabbed it in the ghost wolf persons back. The ghost wailed and tured at sam. Sams eyes got big and started running but the ghost blasted her to and she Fell to the Then tried to attack him but the ghost wolf disappeared and so did the other one that danny shot into the was on his knees trying to get up then saw Tucker with sam trying to wake sam up,she didn't move. ''Sam!'' Danny screamed and shot up next to her and shook her until she woke Lifted Her up and Carried her to the nurse. The nurse saw Danny with sam and said''What happened?'' The nurse said in shock. Danny looked at the nurse and said she was hit on her head. The nurse grabbed Sam and placed her on a bed. Danny went next to Sam shaking her eventually Sam woke up and placed her hand on her head.''Are you ok?''Danny ask worried. ''I was trying to stop the ghost from hurting you'' sam said. Danny helped her up and Danny said' ''are you sure your ok?'' sounding looked at him and said ''im fine''. Just then Tucker Came in With the New Student he was showing around.''Hey Sam you ok?'' Tucker said.''Im ok'' Sam said. ''Good then you wont mind that I tell you that Val turned me Down.''. ''Im sorry tucker'' Sam said ,''Theres more girls to ask then just valery'' Danny said. ''True'' Tucker said with a sign. David just stood with serious expression at sam and said ''Well I have to go now'' He stared at danny and sam with a mad expression on his face and walked out of the nurses office.''Whats up with him'' Sam said With a mad,confused expression on her face.''Im not sure, ever since the ghost inncodence''  
Tucker said. Danny Started at Sam for a moment and looked were david was just standing.

Chapter 3: Secret life

David Ran home that day not saying a word to Danny,Sam,Or tucker. He ran into his house, ran into his basement and In his basement there was velvet walls,stone floor and in the middle was a big chair with a Black Hooded person like the robe like the one that was in the school cafeteria.''You'll never believe who goes to casper high..Danny phantom. The Ghost in the chair Said''Danny phantom…The one who saved the world for the metior that almost killed all man kind?'' ''that's the one'' David Said. The Hooded ghost Stood up and Took of his hood, under his hood the ghost had a black hair with piercing red eyes with fangs and went to the glowing crystal ball and saw a picture of danny holding hands with sam laughing ''Ahhh'' He said. ''The ghost boy has a little girlfriend..how cute''.David smiled evily and said I would anything to have her as a girlfriend and turn her into my girlfriend minion just to see danny crash watching me turning her into my sexy little minion. 'The hooded ghost and David laughed evily ''then its settled'' The hooded ghost said ''We will capture his little girlfriend and watch his crash and will be to upset to be the most best ghost in the ghost zone and I will be the superior one!'' David and The hooded ghost laughed evily then David turned into a wolf with red eyes and claws with the wolf tail. David Howled and made an evil smile. ''How will I get sam to leave danny for me?'' The hooded ghost Had a beaker filled with green gooey stuff and handed to david.''Whats this?''David said confused. ''It's a shape shifter potion.'' The hooded ghost said.''if you wanna change into Danny all you have to do is clear your head your head of everything except danny then drink the potion and you will turn in to him.''''How will this Help me get sam and danny apart?'' David hooded ghost stared at david and said that's your problem..'' Just get them apart soon..''The hooded ghost said in a demanding voice. David looked and him and gave him a a mad look and flew out of the basement.''And so my plan begins.''

rn

Chapter 4: The plan

The next day David Caught up to With Danny, Sam ,and Tucker. ''Hey david''Tucker Said. Danny and Sam crossed there arms and turned their heads. ''Hey Danny,Hey Sam.''They didn't responed back,''Look im sorry what I did to make you angry at me it wont happen again'' David said. Danny and Sam both turned there heads and stared at him. ''Friends?'' David said. Danny and sam shook hands with David. ''Friends'' Danny and Sam said. ''Good ''David said. During lunch David,Danny,Sam,and tucker were in the luch room having came up to the table with a flirty voice and said ''Hey Danny'' ''Sam'' she said with a mean voice.''Paulina'' she said with the sam mean voice.''So danny how about after school we go to the nasty burger just me and you'' Paulina said.'' Danny is with me now paulina! He does not like you!''Sam said angerly. ''Paulina leaned over and said ''im still prettier and Im rich'' Well im…''Sam paused ''He will leave me for some shallow witch''.Paulina Growled ''im not shallow!'' Then She Walked off. ''I hate her so much!'' sam said in a growl. ''She wont stop until you deside to be her Boyfriend'' Tucker said. David smiled and said in his head''that's it'' .''Will you excuse me guys..'' David said to them.''Um sure'' tucker said. David ran into the boys bathroom making sure he was in there alone. David had a watch that let him talk to his leader ,the ghost with the hood. ''I gotta plan master!'' David said with a evil smile on his face'' excellent my son'' the black hooded ghost they began laughing evily.

Chapter 5:Heart Broken


	3. The visitor

Danny and Sam story By Emogirx3

.Love Betrayel .

Chapter 1: The new begining

One day at the nasty burger Danny,Sam, and Tucker they were trying to catch the box ghost while he was was in the back of the restrant throwing boxes of patties and knifes and ect., Screaming ''I am the Box Ghost!''While Danny was fighting him one of the knife cut his side but not badly. Eventually he got the Box Ghost in the fenten thermos. While He was changing back into his human form Sam Said with shock ''Danny,Are you ok?''.''Yeah im ok'' Danny said. Tucker came running over holding out his PDA saying ''Hey guys I just remembered that the dance is coming up in a week, and we still don't have dates''.''Speek for yourself Tucker you that me and sam are going to the dance together'' Danny said. Tucker signed ''right'', ''You can always ask valerey to go with you'' Sam said. ''Of Course!'' Tucker said excitedly running out of the nasty burger screaming ''hey val wait up!'', Danny Started laughing while sam signed. ''Are you ok Sam?'' Danny said. Sam looked up at Danny and said ''Its just that now everybody knows your danny phantom and Paulina will probably try to steel you away or try to get rid of me''.Danny went over to sam and gave her a hug and said '' its you I like sam, I wont let her get in between us.''.It was quiet for a moment and sam gave him a kiss on his cheek and said ''thanks'' Danny let go of her and smilled at her for two seconds and Then Sam looked at her clock and said ''Oh my gosh I gotta get home!'What for?'' Danny said confused. Well ever since you revealed your identity and my parents know were dating my parents have been way to over protective…'' Sam said annoyed. ''Ohh Danny said''.''Wanna ride back'' Danny said in a happy voice. Sam Smiled and shook her head''.That second danny lifter her and flew quickly out of the nasty burger. Before Dany brought her home he flew high in the air and starting doing started screaming while danny was laughing. Eventually He Flew through her window and placed her on her bed. Danny kissed sam on her head and said ''See you tomorrow..I love you Sam''.Sam smiled back at him and Said'' Love you to''. Danny Flew out of her room and said ''YES!''.Sam looked at the ring danny gave her and smiled at it and said too herself''Me and Dannys New beginning''

Chapter 2: New Student

The next day Danny and Sam were walking down the hallway trying to find Tucker so they could all go to lunch together. Evantually they gave up and Started headed down to lunch, Paulina was hiding at the corner and tripped Sam. Paulina started laughing and said ''Hi Danny, or should I say ghost boy''.Danny looked at her and them helped sam up.''Soo Danny I was wondering, would you go to the dance with me?''Paulina said with a half smile on her face.''You know Im going with sam'' Danny sid angerly. Paulina looked at Sam and said''Why her shes not even popular like me and shes just a geeky goth girl''. Sam looked her like she was about to cry but also like she wanted to punch her across the face''. Sam grabbed Danny's arm and walked into the cafeteria. Tucker ran up to them and said ''hey guys, so what took you so long to get here''. ''We were looking for you and then ran into paulina trying to make me her girlfriend.''.Tucker said ''Ohh so nothing new.'' Tucker Said with a slight laugh.''Yep'' Danny said chuckling. While They Were talking Sam noticed someone sitting at their table.''Whos that guy sitting at are table?'' Sam said confused. ''Ohh yeah I forgot to tell you,I was told to show him around the school so he might be hanging with us for a while.'' Danny and Sam Started at him for a Danny, Sam ,And tucker started walking toward him''.Once they got over there he didn't seem to noticed them mabey because he was shoving his face in his food. After they sat down then he looked up. He had Black emoish looking hair with a red streak,His eyes were gray and with an eyebrow piercing. He Just stood there in shock looking at Danny,Then Said ''Hey, aren't you The Danny phatom that saved the world?'' Danny had a proud smile and said ''Yep''.''Im David I just got transferred here. ''Cool, were did you transfour from?'' Danny ask with that proud smile still on his eyes Went wide and Said''Well….Its somewere in….ummm''.Before he could answer dannys ghost scent when off. People started running from the cafeteria. David didn't move he just stood there like this wasent the first time,like he was used to all this.''IM GOING GHOST!'' Danny said. He transformed into his ghost half attacking the ghost. Danny looked at the ghost with a weird expression on his never seen this ghost before. The ghost was in a black robe like the grim reaper he was holding a a long stick with a shape of a wolf on the ghost Started at danny with his hands glowing red. The hit knocked danny two rooms away from the cafeteria. Sam and Tucker looked at the ghost with shock and then noticed that David was turned back to the ghost and before could blast Sam and tucker Danny blasted the ghost and fell into one pots in the kitchen .Right When Danny was about to put the ghost in the fenton thermos another ghost came up behind him and blasted him with their ghost and sam just stood there in shock.''Danny Got up and turned to the ghost that blasted had a black hood like the other ghost but no robe, he was just wearing a black shirt and black pants with a wolf claws and a wolf looking tail. Danny was to weak to attack Wolf tail ghost started at him again just then sam screamed''Leave him alone!'' Sam took one of the cafeteria knifes and stabbed it in the ghost wolf persons back. The ghost wailed and tured at sam. Sams eyes got big and started running but the ghost blasted her to and she Fell to the Then tried to attack him but the ghost wolf disappeared and so did the other one that danny shot into the was on his knees trying to get up then saw Tucker with sam trying to wake sam up,she didn't move. ''Sam!'' Danny screamed and shot up next to her and shook her until she woke Lifted Her up and Carried her to the nurse. The nurse saw Danny with sam and said''What happened?'' The nurse said in shock. Danny looked at the nurse and said she was hit on her head. The nurse grabbed Sam and placed her on a bed. Danny went next to Sam shaking her eventually Sam woke up and placed her hand on her head.''Are you ok?''Danny ask worried. ''I was trying to stop the ghost from hurting you'' sam said. Danny helped her up and Danny said' ''are you sure your ok?'' sounding looked at him and said ''im fine''. Just then Tucker Came in With the New Student he was showing around.''Hey Sam you ok?'' Tucker said.''Im ok'' Sam said. ''Good then you wont mind that I tell you that Val turned me Down.''. ''Im sorry tucker'' Sam said ,''Theres more girls to ask then just valery'' Danny said. ''True'' Tucker said with a sign. David just stood with serious expression at sam and said ''Well I have to go now'' He stared at danny and sam with a mad expression on his face and walked out of the nurses office.''Whats up with him'' Sam said With a mad,confused expression on her face.''Im not sure, ever since the ghost inncodence''  
Tucker said. Danny Started at Sam for a moment and looked were david was just standing.

Chapter 3: Secret life

David Ran home that day not saying a word to Danny,Sam,Or tucker. He ran into his house, ran into his basement and In his basement there was velvet walls,stone floor and in the middle was a big chair with a Black Hooded person like the robe like the one that was in the school cafeteria.''You'll never believe who goes to casper high..Danny phantom. The Ghost in the chair Said''Danny phantom…The one who saved the world for the metior that almost killed all man kind?'' ''that's the one'' David Said. The Hooded ghost Stood up and Took of his hood, under his hood the ghost had a black hair with piercing red eyes with fangs and went to the glowing crystal ball and saw a picture of danny holding hands with sam laughing ''Ahhh'' He said. ''The ghost boy has a little girlfriend..how cute''.David smiled evily and said I would anything to have her as a girlfriend and turn her into my girlfriend minion just to see danny crash watching me turning her into my sexy little minion. 'The hooded ghost and David laughed evily ''then its settled'' The hooded ghost said ''We will capture his little girlfriend and watch his crash and will be to upset to be the most best ghost in the ghost zone and I will be the superior one!'' David and The hooded ghost laughed evily then David turned into a wolf with red eyes and claws with the wolf tail. David Howled and made an evil smile. ''How will I get sam to leave danny for me?'' The hooded ghost Had a beaker filled with green gooey stuff and handed to david.''Whats this?''David said confused. ''It's a shape shifter potion.'' The hooded ghost said.''if you wanna change into Danny all you have to do is clear your head your head of everything except danny then drink the potion and you will turn in to him.''''How will this Help me get sam and danny apart?'' David hooded ghost stared at david and said that's your problem..'' Just get them apart soon..''The hooded ghost said in a demanding voice. David looked and him and gave him a a mad look and flew out of the basement.''And so my plan begins.''

rn

Chapter 4: The plan

The next day David Caught up to With Danny, Sam ,and Tucker. ''Hey david''Tucker Said. Danny and Sam crossed there arms and turned their heads. ''Hey Danny,Hey Sam.''They didn't responed back,''Look im sorry what I did to make you angry at me it wont happen again'' David said. Danny and Sam both turned there heads and stared at him. ''Friends?'' David said. Danny and sam shook hands with David. ''Friends'' Danny and Sam said. ''Good ''David said. During lunch David,Danny,Sam,and tucker were in the luch room having came up to the table with a flirty voice and said ''Hey Danny'' ''Sam'' she said with a mean voice.''Paulina'' she said with the sam mean voice.''So danny how about after school we go to the nasty burger just me and you'' Paulina said.'' Danny is with me now paulina! He does not like you!''Sam said angerly. ''Paulina leaned over and said ''im still prettier and Im rich'' Well im…''Sam paused ''He will leave me for some shallow witch''.Paulina Growled ''im not shallow!'' Then She Walked off. ''I hate her so much!'' sam said in a growl. ''She wont stop until you deside to be her Boyfriend'' Tucker said. David smiled and said in his head''that's it'' .''Will you excuse me guys..'' David said to them.''Um sure'' tucker said. David ran into the boys bathroom making sure he was in there alone. David had a watch that let him talk to his leader ,the ghost with the hood. ''I gotta plan master!'' David said with a evil smile on his face'' excellent my son'' the black hooded ghost they began laughing evily.

Chapter 5:Heart Broken


End file.
